User blog:93tomasko93/The biggest WINX fails in Season 5!!
Hey, I am back and I am better then ever ^^ 1st biggest fail ever: in some countries the season starts with episode 5 The Lilo and in some countries with the Spill. Episode The Lilo is probably the side story episode = wastefull episode / worthless episode In the end of Season 4 we can see Winx going back to Alfea but Season 5 starts in Gardenia -_- The start of individual transformation Winx after Winx with shouting their names and powers which I HATE!! Gold Enchantix times Roxy is not the 7th Winx member anymore -_- Winx turned the oil tank into Eco friendly machine -_- Trix in the prison of Andros, what a coincidende -_- Sky loses the pendant making another, oh god, plot twist between him and Bloom. Winx did not use the new 3 kinds of Believix wings anymore. We dont know what happened to store Love and Pet and even what happened with Fairy pets??? Pixies are nowhere -_- Believix wings are stucked underwater. Sky gets amnesia, really? -_- Diaspro is back, again!!! really? She should be banished from Eraklyon from Season 3 for what she did to Sky!!!! Tecna turning into a robot -_- lame Out of nowhere Faragonda invites Winx to challenge with another fairies in finding the Rainbow horse, what a coincidence that the reward is the power to open the Sirenix book. The idea of 2 transformations in 1 season. Harmonix is underwater transformation but it looks so stylish and elegant not making a sense!!! Sirenix box has already have 2 gems -_- Tritannus turned Musa into a monster seal -_- Stella is turned into a 3-year old child -_- Episode Magic Christmas is a sidestory episode. Trix mutated windriders into lions -_- What a coincidence that Selkies are imidiately with the Winx when they enter any realm in the ocean. Daphne's Sirenix powers are absorbed by Tritannus and given to the Trix - so why can Daphne transform in Season 6? We can see supreme guardian of Sirenix OMNIA! For the first and even the last time LOL!! I thought she will help them to beat Tritannus or something at least!!! They totally forgot about her!! Infinite ocean is in 3D. Hate that. Tritannus summons many mutants from nowhere. Tritannus needs 3 gems for activation the throne. Again odd number 3 gems in Sirenix box, 3 gems from 3 pillars -_- Every Winx in Sirenix got the same wings but in different colours. Stella and Musa have the same or at least very similar hairstyles. There is an error in Musas and Stellas Transformation. We never saw full 2D Sirenix transformation and also its not very well done. Even enchantix is better than this in my opinion. King Erendor makes Diaspro his liaison -_- The map of the infinite ocean is in the well in Alphea???? -_- Again problems between Musa and Riven = neverending story Pink female rabbit appeared from nowhere. Musa didnt make a wish!!! OMG WHY?? She said that bringing her mother back would not be ok, OK I get it, but, then she could wish to be happy with Riven finally, right??? What a logic. Winx trains to understand nature, animals and so on but it was useless because it was Bloom who defeated Tritannus, to be exact his Tridant which is clearly not a living being, their all trainings were useless. They never need it. Selkies overpowered Mutants -_- Aisha had to use her wish to ressurect Nereus instead of Nabu. -_- I dont know if the creators dont like Aisha, but they are doing her bad things like in S3 destroying her planet, S4 killing Nabu and S5 turning her family into mutants, even her cousin is the main vallain -_- Aishas Sirenix was drained by Tritannus to activate the throne, but she can still use it. Bloom sent back Flora to help other Winx in battle only for taking the fame and glory after defeating Tritannus -_- YEAAH We know Bloom is the mainest character in the whole WORLD but Winx is the team and they should defeat Tritannus together-_- The whole last episode was a disapointment. The animation for the last music scene was lame -_- We could see at least 5 times cheering Roxy, Faragonda, Specialist and other minor characters dancing. After the last battle against the mutants in the infinite ocean we didnt see Winx Selkies anymore and NEVERMORE. The whole worlds council was useless and worthless. In the last battle they didnt do a thing. For me the last episode was episode 24, it was freaking epic, council sends some "army" to stop tritannus, it was dynamic, energetic, dramatical not like the actual end. EDIT: Harmonix Bloom and Tecna the same ending pose!!!! EDIT: Trix were again betrayed by the main villain! EDIT: In the episode after Sirenix, Winx got special Selkie power boost, but they never used it. So this is it, I think this was the worst Season of Winx, I hate the idea of 2 transformations, the new Winx by winx shouting their names transformation, the Sirenix style, that Roxy isnt the main Winx anymore, the 3D animation and that creators harm Aisha very badly!!!! Tell me your opinions, dont be shy to comment and we will see soon in the next and the last blog about fails, this time SEASON 6!!! Category:Blog posts